bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tōshirō Hitsugaya
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = 20 grudnia | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 133 cm | weight = 28 kg | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Kapitan 10 Dywizji | team = 10 Dywizja | partner = Rangiku Matsumoto | base of operations = 10 Dywizja, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Bezimienna babcia | education = Shinō Academy | shikai = Hyōrinmaru | bankai = Daiguren Hyōrinmaru | manga debut = Tom 10, Rozdział 81 | anime debut = Odcinek 24 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Romi Paku | english voice = Steve Staley | spanish voice = David Brau (Hiszpania) Luis Fernando Orozco (Ameryka Łacińska) }} "On jest z zachodniego obszaru Rukongai, zwanego "Jyunrinan". Jest rzeczywiście znajomym Jidanbō i był tym, który nauczył go "przepisów miasta"." - Tite Kubo "Mrożąca pasja." - Tite Kubo jest kapitanem 10 Dywizji. Jego porucznikiem jest Rangiku Matsumoto. Wygląd thumb|left|Młody Hitsugaya Hitsugaya ma krótkie, białe włosy. Nosi swój Zanpakutou na plecach, ponieważ gdyby nosił go przy pasie prawdopodobnie szurał by nim po ziemi. Ma zaledwie 133 cm wzrostu. Hitsugaya jest najmłodszym dowódcą w Soul Society, nazywanym także "genialnym dzieckiem". Jest on jednym z wcieleń odradzającego się co kilka stuleci strażnika niebios. Charakter Jest niezwykle dojrzały i poważny jak na swój wiek. Nie wdaje się w bójki, jeżeli to nie jest konieczne. Denerwuje się kiedy na Ziemi uważają, że jest dzieckiem. Jest silnie związany z Momo Hinamori oraz z Rangiku Matsumoto . Nie cierpi wszystkiego co dziecinne. Nie znosi, gdy inni zwracają się do niego bez szacunku. Jest bardzo sumienny. Historia Hitsugaya wychował się w Junrinan, pierwszym okręgu zachodniego Rukongai, gdzie mieszkał wraz z babcią i swoją przyjaciółką Momo Hinamori. Tōshirō był typowym dzieciakiem. Lubił jeść (robił to niewyobrażalnie szybko) arbuzy i naśmiewać się z Hinamori. Hinamori często nazywa go "Shiro-chan" co bardzo go denerwuje. Są jednak dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Hitsugaya mimo że jest młodszy od Momo czuje się za nią odpowiedzialny i chce ją ochraniać. Będąc jeszcze dzieckiem słyszy wołanie swego Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru który woła go w śnie. Nikomu o tym nie mówił i nikt mu nie powiedział co to znaczy. Gdy Hinamori zostaje Shinigami udaje szcześliwego, jednak ukrywa swoje prawdziwe uczucia. Hinamori była jedyną osobą oprócz jego babci która go lubiła. Inne dzieci bały się go, choć nigdy nikomu nic nie zrobił. Wynikało to prawdopodobnie z jego chłodnej osobowości i nietypowego wyglądu. W czasie pięcioletniego pobytu Hinamori w Akademi Shinigami zaczyna zauważać że ta odwiedza go coraz rzadziej. W tym samym czasie jego babcia zaczyna się robić mizerniejsza i bardziej wychudzona. Gdy pewnego razu odwiedza pewnego handlarza który traktuje go pogardliwie, spotyka Rangiku Matsumoto. Ta zarzuca handlarzowi że źle traktuje klientów. Krzyczy też na Tōshirō żeby zachowywał się inaczej. Jednak on wyrywa jej się i ucieka do domu. Później tej samej nocy ma sen o wielkim, lodowym smoku. Smok próbuje powiedzieć mu swoje imię, jednak zagłuszają go silne wiatry przez co Tōshirō nie może go usłyszeć. Budzi się zlany zimnym potem. Po przebudzeniu dostrzega Rangiku. Wyjaśnia mu że musi kontrolować swoje reiatsu, które powodują że jego babcia jest cała przemrożona. Mówi mu że powinien zostać Shinigami, aby nauczyć się kontrolować swoją moc. Inaczej w końcu zabije swoją babcię. Wkrótce potem mówi swojej babci o swoim postanowieniu zostania Shinigami. Jego babcia cieszy się z tego i wyjaśnia że zawsze to czuła. Fabuła Soul Society thumb|right|Hitsugaya ostrzegający Momo przed Ichimaru Hitsugaya pojawia się po raz pierwszy na nadzwyczajnym posiedzeniu zwołanym przez kapitana głównodowodzącego Yamamoto. Jednakże, stwierdza, że jak zwykle starzy ludzie angażują się w ich bezsensowne argumenty w odpowiedzi na ciągłe kłótnie między kapitanami. thumb|left|Hitsugaya powstrzymujący Kirę i Hinamori Tōshirō ma przeczucie, że ówczesny kapitan 3 Dywizji, Gin Ichimaru ma coś wspólnego z wyrokiem Rukii Kuchiki. Dzieli się tymi podejrzeniami z Hinamori, co spowodowało zaatakowanie przez nią Gina. Incydent skończył się na zamknięciu Momo i Izuru w więzieniu. Po tym Hitsugaya pyta się Ichimaru czy miał zamiar zabić Hinamori. Kapitan 3 Dywizji spokojnie zaprzecza, jednak Tōshirō ostrzega go, że jeśli jedna kropla uleci z Hinamori, to go zabije. thumb|right|Hitsugaya walczący z Ginem Po tym jak Gin wypuszcza Kirę z więzienia, Hitsugaya staje się coraz bardziej podejrzliwy. Młody kapitan uwalnia swojego Zanpakutō i atakuje Ichimaru. Zaleca Izuru odejść dalej, gdyż może ucierpieć (zaleca co najmniej dwanaście kilometrów różnicy). Podczas walki skutecznie unieruchamia ramię kapitana 3 Dywizji, który w tym momencie po raz pierwszy otworzył oczy i przestał się uśmiechać. Widząc dziwne działania dotyczące egzekucji Rukii, Hitsugaya postanawia dowiedzieć się prawdy. W końcu odbiera Jigokuchō od Rangiku Matsumoto, który informuje o przesunięciu egzekucji. Tōshirō postanawia odwołać się z tym do 46 Central. thumb|left|Hitsugaya odkrywający śmierć 46 Central Po przybyciu do Podziemnej Auli, Hitsugaya i Matsumoto odkrywają, że ciała wszystkich 46 Central są martwe. Przypuszcza, że nie żyją od mniej-więcej 2 dni. Ponadto, zabezpieczenia działają normalnie i nie ma śladów włamania. W myśleniu przerywa mu Kira, który zostaje zapytany, czy to on jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć 46 Central. Izuru zaprzecza i mówi, że powinni chronić Hinamori, ponieważ uciekła z baraków 10 Dywizji za pomocą Kidō. Wraz z Rangiku rusza za Kirą. thumb|Hitsugaya starający się walczyć z Aizenem Hitsugaya powraca do siedziby 46 Central i widzi Gina i Aizena. Okazuje się, że byli oni w zmowie i działają przeciwko Soul Society. Aizen twierdzi, że od zawsze jego jedynym podwładnym był Ichimaru. Tōshirō postanawia zabić ówczesnego kapitana 5 Dywizji, aktywuje Bankai. Jednak Aizen uświadamia, że cios, którzy rzekomo przyjął był tylko iluzją stworzoną przez jego Shikai. Po tych wydarzeniach pojawia się kapitan 4 Dywizji, Retsu Unohana. Konfrontuje się chwile z Aizenem, który następnie ucieka. Postanawia wyleczyć Tōshirō i Momo, a Isane każe powiadomić Soul Society o zdradzie. Hitsugaya jest później widziany sprawy, kiedy czuwa nad nadal ranną Hinamori. Bounto (tylko anime) Arrancar thumb|left|Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs Shawlong Kūfang Tōshirō Hitsugaya pojawia się w Karakurze razem z Matsumoto, Rejim, Ikkaku i Yumichiką. Postanawia wytłumaczyć Ichigo jak silni są Arrancarzy. Kiedy zjawiają się, on w mieście walczy z Shawlongiem Kūfangiem #11 Arrancarem. Walka była niezwykle emocjonująca. Kiedy już wydawało się że Hitsugaya przegra, on, Matsumoto i Abarai dostali zgodę na zdjęcie limitu; wtedy moc kapitana 10 Dywizji wzrosła pięciokrotnie i wygrał on z próbującym uciec Arrancarem. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura thumb|right|Hitsugaya vs Tia Tōshirō wkracza do akcji, kiedy czwórka Fracción Baraggana zostaje pokonana. Kapitan 10 Dywizji postanawia walczyć z Tier Harribel. Zaczyna się potyczka pomiędzy nimi. W trakcie walki na miejscu zjawia się Momo Hinamori. Tia pyta Hitsugayę dlaczego wyczuwa wahanie w jego mieczu, ten odpowiedział, że to nie jej sprawa i ją atakuje. Kiedy Harribel pokazuje mu tatuaż oznaczający jej rangę w Espadzie, Tōshirō jest zaskoczony że ktoś tak silny ma tylko nr 3. thumb|left|Lodowy klon przecięty przez Harribel Walka jest niezwykle emocjonująca. Kiedy 3 Espadzie zdawało się że już wygrała (odcinając prawą część jego ciała) okazuje się, że zaatakowała tylko lodowego klona, a prawdziwy Hitsugaya próbował zadać jej cios, ale jej udało się go uniknąć. Tier ujawnia zdolności swojego Zanpakutō manipulowania wodą, lecz zanim atak jej broni dosięgnął go, ten zamroził go mówiąc że jego Zanpakutō jest najpotężniejszym lodowym mieczem w Soul Society. Kapitan zamraża większość pocisków wodnych i odsyła je w formie lodowych odłamków. Hitsugaya postanawia użyć Hyōrinmaru w formie Bankai. W niebie pojawia się dziura, z której zaczyna padać śnieg. Kiedy Espada próbuje go roztopić, jej miecz dotyka śniegu i zaczynają na niej kwitnąć lodowe kwiaty, wtedy to kapitan mówi, że kiedy zakwitną wszystkie, ona umrze, jednak się to nie udało, ponieważ pojawił się Wonderweiss i przy pomocy krzyku uwolnił Tię z pułapki. Jak młody kapitan myślał, że to już koniec, przybywają Lisa Yadōmaru i Hiyori Sarugaki. Hitsugaya pyta czy one mogą zająć się Tercera Espadą, bo on chce walczyć z Aizenem. Wtedy Hiyori zaczyna na niego wrzeszczeć, że wszyscy chcą z nim walczyć, i że skoro białowłosy kapitan nie dał sobie rady z Espadą, to nie ma też szans z Sōsuke. Tōshirō stwierdził, że ona ma rację i przeprosił. Hiyori zaczęła wyzywać go od idioty i kurdupla, wtedy on się wściekł i zaczął nią szarpać. Kiedy ona zobaczyła, że on trzyma jej ciuchy zaczęła mówić mu, że jest zboczony, a on się zawstydził. W tym czasie Lisa powiedziała mu, że nie musi wstydzić się tego, że podobają mu się dziewczyny i jako pierwsza zaatakowała Harribel. Hitsugaya, Hiyori i Lisa razem walczyli z Tercera Espadą. Gdy pierwsza dwójka Espady została pokonana, ku ich zdziwieniu pojawił się Aizen i zabił Harribel. Następnie Hitsugaya, razem z Vizardami i innymi kapitanami zaatakował Aizena, lecz został pokonany. 10 dni po wojnie z Aizenem, widzimy Hitsugayę samego w jaskini, który twierdzi, że jest za słaby i trenuje walkę swoim Bankai. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|right|[[Inaba raportuje zapis z Dangai Hitsugayi]] A month after Aizen's defeat, Hitsugaya meets Kyōraku and Ukitake outside the 1 Dywizja buildings, telling them that he was reporting on the cleansing of the area around Karakura Town following its transportation to Soul Society. Hitsugaya is surprised to hear that Nanao had told Kyōraku that it would be finished that day and complains about Rangiku slacking off, as it was the 10th Division's responsibility. He asks them to report that and leaves. He later contacts Rangiku via her Denreishinki and criticizes her for not making regular progress reports. When she informs him that they are finished, he orders her to return, further complaining about her behaviour. The following evening, Hitsugaya tells Akon that he has not been able to contact Nanao and Rangiku since they stated that they were returning, requesting to see if there is a record of them passing through the Dangai. Inaba reveals that their is no record of the pair returning through the Dangai. thumb|left|Hitsugaya aresztuje Ichigo Along with Ukitake and Shunsui, he informs Yamamoto of the situation. When Mayuri suggests that they must be in the Human World, Hitsugaya remarks that it is hard to believe they would stay without contacting them, suggesting that the Instytut Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami missed something. The meeting is interrupted by the news that Nanao and Rangiku have returned, who insist that only three hours have passed since their disappearance. In a captains meeting later, Hitsugaya listens as Mayuri reveals that there is a time gap between the Human World and Soul Society. Mayuri requests that a detailed study be carried out and Hitsugaya is ordered to assist, along with Byakuya and Renji. Having failed to meet up with Mayuri in the Dangai, the three emerge from a Senkaimon to be informed that contact was lost with the Dangai and a state of emergency declared. They bring an item that they found near the rendezvous site to Yamamoto. Later, when Ichigo arrives in Soul Society, Hitsugaya and other senior Shinigami arrest him as a material witness. Later, Hitsugaya arrives in the Human World with other members of the Gotei 13 to help in the fight against Inaba. He knocks the reigai of Nanao Ise off of a platform before grabbing the unconscious Nozomi Kujō and taking off with her. After fending off Inaba and forcing him to retreat, Hitsugaya joins other members of the Gotei 13 as they hold a meeting in Ichigo's room. Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Kenpachi and Komamura decide to return to the Soul Society in order to confront Inaba. Hitsugaya confronts Kenpachi about being late before they enter the Senkaimon. While there, Inaba speeds up the restrictive current forcing Komamura to stay behind using his Bankai. The remaining three captains split up and head towards the 12 Dywizja barracks separately. thumb|right|Hitsugaya zaatakowany przez dwie Hinamori As Hitsugaya runs along the rooftops of Seireitei, he runs into Momo Hinamori. Shocked to see her about, he stops and goes to see her. She looks up at him with a sweet smile using his nick name 'Shiro-chan' she then goes on to explain of how she woke up in the 12th Division to find everyone gone and appears to be very vulnerable and scared. Hitsugaya states that she should keep safe from the battles that are going on around them she reassures him she is okay before stumbling. Hitsugaya manages to catch her before she falls off the roof and Hinamori apologizes before drawing her sword. Hitsugaya swiftly blocks it and notices her bracelet. She asks him if he is going to try and kill her again, bringing back memories of the battle against Aizen for Hitsugaya. She stabs him in the stomach before chasing after Hitsugaya as he refuses to attack her or protect himself. Soon, another Hinamori appears claiming that it was unforgivable to hurt Shiro-chan. Hitsugaya watches as they fight each other. Confused as to which is the real Hinamori, Hitsugaya steps between the two of them and is stabbed by both of them. He realizes that they are both reigai and as both raise their sword whilst apologizing, they are attacked and defeated by Yoruichi's Shunkō technique. Hitsugaya thanks her before she they take off. thumb|left|Kenpachi i Hitsugaya konfrontują się z Inabą An injured Hitsugaya later enters a building and notices Kenpachi arriving behind him. As they comment on the fate of the other captains, Inaba confronts them. Hitsugaya informs him that they have destroyed most of his invading force and demands to know just who he is. As Inaba releases his Shikai, Hitsugaya notices that he cannot sense any reiatsu from it. Kenpachi charges in, much to Hitsugaya's annoyance. Hitsugaya joins in the fight, telling Kenpachi that he will not allow him to fight Inaba alone. Shortly after the fight starts, Hitsugaya stands back and contemplates the situation. When Kenpachi charges at Inaba, Hitsugaya yells at him that the scientist is waiting for something. Inaba creates a protal to the Dangai between him and Kenpachi. Hitsugaya uses his Shikai to attack from range, but Inaba creates another portal to block the attack. Hitsugaya surmises that he creates portals that should not exist and seals his opponents inside the Dangai, claiming that the power of Inaba's Zanpakutō is to manipulate space. thumb|right|Hitsugaya zaatakowany przez swój atak When Hitsugaya switches to fighting from a distance, Inaba opens a portal from which Hitsugaya's own ice attacks emerge, knocking him down. Inaba reveals that he can record and recreate any space. He states that he earlier recorded Hitsugaya's attacks. As they fight, Hitsugaya soon figures out how Inaba is using his Zanpakutō and counters it by preventing him from twirling it to the right in a bid to prevent him from recording space. However, Inaba spins his blade to the left to recreate one of Kenpachi's attacks, which injures Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya is spared another attack when Suì-Fēng arrives with other members of the Gotei 13. Despite the arrival of several reigai, they engage in battle. During the fight, Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng create an opening which Kenpachi and Hitsugaya use to successfully strike Inaba. However, his body dissipates and he reappears, immeaditely attacking and injuring them all. thumb|left|Hitsugaya zaatakowany przez Reigai Byakuyi As Hitsugaya listens to Mayuri and Inaba's conversation, he witnesses Inaba attacking one of his reigai allies. From its remains, Inaba picks up a red pill. Hitsugaya asks if it is a Gikon, but Mayuri reveals that it is a Mod-Soul. When Inaba releases the full power of the reigai and more reigai appear, including those that had already been defeated, Mayuri explains that as long as their core form, the pill, is preserved, their bodies can be replaced. The captains are attacked by the reigai, with Hitsugaya once again being attacked by the reigai of Byakuya. Moce i Umiejętności thumb|right|Siła Ofensywna: 80 Siła Defensywna: 80 Szybkość: 90 [[Kidō: 90 Inteligencja: 80 Siła Fizyczna: 80 Razem: 500/600]] *'Dziecięcy geniusz': Perhaps the most astonishing trait of Hitsugaya is his brains and natural talent. He is the most gifted prodigy the Soul Society has had since Gin Ichimaru, as shown from him entering the Shinigami Academy on his first try despite his young age, graduating from the academy in a single year with the highest written and performance scores in each of his classes, joining the Gotei 13 shortly afterwards, and then becoming the youngest Shinigami to ever reach the rank of captain. He has been called many things due to this. Renji and Iba have called him a child genius and Ichimaru has called him the embodiment of the "heavenly white angel that blesses Soul Society once a century". In terms of intellect, Hitsugaya has shown to be equally impressive. He was even the first to suspect Ichimaru of treason and saw that there was more to Rukia's execution than what was being said. Shunsui, one of the strongest Shinigami in history, states that because of his genius, within 100 years, Hitsugaya could surpass him. *'Mistrz walki wręcz': Hitsugaya is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing his size to effectively counter and outmaneuver his opponent. His skill in swordsmanship is evident in the fact that he is the youngest Shinigami captain, he is thereby one of the youngest Shinigami to achieve Bankai. His skills in swordsmanship are great enough that he rarely uses even his Shikai in battle, of which he has shown great proficiency with. Instead he relies on Hyōrinmaru's sealed form, only using its Shikai or Bankai when things get tough. *'Ogromna moc duchowa': Tōshirō's spiritual power has the same effect as his Zanpakutō as it is an elemental representative of Ice. His Spiritual Pressure is said to be very large and "cold". Even before he became a Shinigami, his spiritual pressure was immense and uncontrollable, not unlike Ichigo, and caused people around him to freeze, namely his grandmother who lived with him at the time. This cold spiritual power of his reflects his attitude as well. He is also the youngest Shinigami to ever achieve their Bankai. He even had visions of Hyōrinmaru's spirit before he attained it or entered the Shinigami academy. He is able to hide his presence well, on several occasions he manages to surprise Hinamori and Matsumoto with his sudden appearances, which leads them to complain about "sneaking up" upon them. *'Zwiększona wytrzymałość': Despite his young and lean appearance, Tōshirō has shown himself to be a resilient fighter. He survived the attacks of Shawlong Kūfang while at 20 percent of his actual strength. *'Ekspert taktyki i strategii': Despite his age, Hitsugaya has repeatedly shown great instincts and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence and also able to see through most deceptions. For example, he discerned that Gin Ichimaru was more than he seemed, although he was not yet sharp enough to realize it was all part of Aizen's plot. As a Captain, he is a great battle strategist. He is given missions from General Yamamoto to lead teams into the human world many times to deal with large threats. For example, Hitsugaya led the team sent by Soul Society which reinforced Ichigo's group against the Arrancar. In battle, he has shown great instincts against incoming danger as shown from his reaction to Harribel's initial attack after releasing. *'Ekspert Shunpo': Hitsugaya is highly proficient in Shunpo. Repeatedly in battle, he has shown himself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. *'Ekspert Kidō': Hitsugaya is highly proficient in Kidō and is capable of performing high-level Kidō spells without the incantation. For example, during his battle with Hyōrinmaru, he used a level 63 binding spell without the incantation. *'Kombatant walki wręcz': Hitsugaya was able to knock out a grief-fueled Hinamori in a single blow while in mid-air. However, he is seen more using his Zanpakutō so his expertise in this field remains to be seen. Zanpakutō : w zapieczętowanej formie jest zwykłą kataną z tsubą przypominającą czteroramienną gwiazdę. Swoje Zanpakutō nosi na plecach. Hyōrinmaru jest najsilniejszym lodowym Zanpakutō w całym Soul Society. *'Shikai': komenda uwalniająca to . W tej formie, do rękojeści ma przymocowany długi łańcuch z księżycem na końcu. frame|right|Specjalna zdolność Hyōrinmaru Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Hyōrinmaru kontroluje lód i wodę. Przez swoją ogromną ilość energii duchowej, która przelewa się do czubka ostrza, tworzy strumień lodu, który przypomina Chińskiego Smoka. Smok, czego dotnie, zamrozi. :* : jest to jedna z podstawowych umiejętności Hyōrinmaru, jak również najsilniejsza. Pozwala kontrolować pogodę w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie za pomocą cząsteczek wody w atmosferze. Technika może być używana zarówno w Shikai jak i Bankai. Jednak Hitsugaya nie jest w pełni dojrzały, aby używać go w Bankai i nie wiadomo czy nie przyniosło by to poważnych szkód, jak zabicie wszystkich w okolicy. thumb|right|Daiguren Hyōrinmaru *'Bankai': : po uwolnieniu tej formy, Hitsugaya nabywa skrzydła, ogon, a jego prawa ręka, którą trzyma miecz, przypomina głowę smoka. frame|right|Specjalna zdolność Bankai Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Bankai Hyōrinmaru ma kilka dodatkowych technik. :*'Regeneracja Bankai': podczas walki z Luppim Antenorem, Bankai Hitsugayi został uszkodzony. Jednak według Tōshirō, Bankai może działać dopóki ma dostęp do wody. :*'Lodowe Klony': po aktywacji swojego Bankai, Tōshirō może stworzyć swoje lodowe klony, które są bardzo realistyczne, wydaje się, że nawet krwawią. Stwierdził, że w ten podstęp w walce może wykorzystać tylko raz. :*'Tarcza Lodowych Skrzydeł': Hitsugaya jest zdolny do osłonięcia swojego ciała lodowymi skrzydłami przed atakiem. :* : pozwala na zamrożenie i roztrzaskanie oponenta ugodzonego mieczem. frame|right|Sennen Hyōrō :* : dookoła przeciwnika pojawiają się słupy lodu, a następnie go miażdżą. frame|right|Hyōten Hyakkasō :* : z chmury stworzonej przez Hitsugayę spada śnieg, który dotykając czegokolwiek tworzy na nim kwiat lodu. W efekcie, gdy opadnie sto płatków śniegu przeciwnik umiera a my możemy podziwiać ogromną kolumnę lodowych kwiatów. :* : materializują się ogromne, ostro zakończone sople wymierzone w przeciwnika. frame|right|Tōshirō używający Hyōryū Senbi po Zekku :* : ta technika powoduje powstanie linii lodu w kształcie półksiężyca. ::* : ta technika pozwala Hitsugayi kontrolować technikę Hyōryū Senbi i wysłać ją w powietrze. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyzna